Game of thieves
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: Three self proclaimed "bad boys" from the 2300's decide to steal the world's first virtual reality devices that are designed to take the player into any game they wish. Soon, bad things start to happen and it's up to the trio to realize their mistake and go back home...if they can get themselves out of the gaming world. T for possible mild swearing. Game jumping ensues.
1. The beginning

The date was May 12, 2352

"Put your hands up! You are under arrest!"

I held my green and white backpack close to me. I backed away and was covered in the red dots of the guns that pointed at me. It was slightly later than midnight and ominous shadows seemed to cast over my surroundings.

I quickly turned and hopped over the wall behind me. I instantly heard the barking of dogs and firing of weapons. I just couldn't believe my friends had left me to take the blame. They had suddenly fled from my side, leaving no traces behind.

I wasn't going to jail.

I was born a very fast runner so the police had lost sight of me, but not for long. I climbed a nearby tree and held onto the branches for dear life. The air was stale and I could hardly breathe. I looked around and noticed I had found my way into a graveyard. Tombstones were scattered about the land as I heard the chains of German Shepherds. I held my breath as they walked right by me.

I sat completely still.

Nearly an hour later, a rock hit my head with an excruciating amount of force.

"Psst, Scott! They're gone!" a familiar voice whispered.

I hopped down from the tree, obtaining a few splinters as I did so. Standing before me was my friend Xavier. Now, Xavier was a man of wisdom. He was 23 and his family had nearly raised me. He was unemployed but he had a lot of potential. He was born in Japan (and Xavier wasn't even his real name) and raised in the United States. He dyed his hair bright red and always had it swept to one side. He wore a green and black vest and dark blue jeans. He had a squarish pair of glasses on his face.

"Xavier, where's Josh?" I questioned. Josh was the tough one of the three of us so it was odd for him to be missing.

"I don't know," Xavier replied with a shrug. "I haven't seen him in the past hour or so."

"Okay. Do you have it?"

Xavier's eyes widened.

"I thought _you_ had it!"

"No, I gave it to you! Xavier, you lost a twenty thousand dollar-"

"No, no, don't say that! It has to be around here somewhere! Just...start looking. Maybe we dropped it!"

I got onto my knees and began to search through the dry, moist grass. I couldn't help but feel we were surrounded by death. It was a graveyard, after all.

I felt my eyes water.

"It's gone," I sighed. "We lost them."

"Looking for something, bros?"

Xavier and I instantly turned to see Josh. Josh was your typical bad boy. He lied, cheated, stole, and did drugs. He was a 26-year old with blonde hair and he wore a blue thief bandana over it. He often carried a gun or weapon of some sort and wore a denim vest, a white shirt, and jeans. He smiled and handed us a box. But it was the contents of the box that were worth so much.

You see, Josh, Xavier and I had something in common. We were gamers. We considered ourselves to be "elite gamers" at that. Nearly a year ago, a project called the "Virchips" was done. The virchips were small devices that would install gaming software into your brain. They say it can teleport you to any video game of your choice. But at the time, it only worked on old games because they had much simpler programming than the modern games. Since they were only prototypes and still under development, they were never released to the public. They were placed in the "Universal Gaming Museum". Even though I was only 18, my friends and I had the balls to steal it.

"My god, Josh! Where have you been?" Xavier asked.

"Evading the cops! What did you think?"

"Okay, you guys have the virchips and I have the disk. Let's go!" I exclaimed. We hurried into Xavier's car and got onto the freeway to go home.

"Josh, Scott, I think this was a bad idea," Xavier said shakily.

"You're such a wuss, man! Ain't nothin's gonna stop us now!" Josh chuckled. "Besides, the cops can't get us if we're bendin' laws of reality!"

"Yeah, dude. I know where you're coming from but live a little!" I added. "Virtual reality gaming was just a dream until now!"

We parked in the lot of my Dad's house and rushed into the basement where my nine-year-old sister kimi was reading a book and sitting on my rugged white sofa. The basement smelled of cigarettes and everything else we smoked in there. Kimi had unbelievably curly brown hair that was tied into pigtails and blue eyes that matched mine and our mother's. She was wearing her blue nightgown. She looked up from her colorful book and beamed as she saw me.

"Big brother!" she cried, running up and hugging my legs. "I missed you!"

"That's nice, kiddo," I said, messing up her hair playfully. "I missed you too."

Xavier ran over to our Xbox 3000 Deluxe and inserted what appeared to be a blank disk. He took three of the seven virchips, synched them to the system and handed one to Josh and me.

"They go in the back of your neck. It might bleed a little but it only takes a few seconds to install," he said simply.

"Wait, guys, can't I go too?" Kimi pleaded. She knew all about the virchips and also wanted to use them.

"Sorry, kid. This is for the grown ups. But we'll be back," Josh said.

"Yeah. We have left over macaroni and salad in the fridge. There's twenty bucks in my drawer if you want pizza. We'll be back soon though so don't worry," I smiled, cupping her freckled face in my hands. She nodded and looked down.

The three of us put the chips into our necks and slowly drifted from consciousness as information was downloaded into our subconscious minds.

As I opened my eyes, a colorful and bright world surrounded me. Around me were giant blocks and walking mushrooms. I saw a shadow and lifted my head expecting to see one of my friends. Instead I saw a man in a red shirt and hat with overalls with a big smile.

"ITSA ME, MARIO!"


	2. Mario

"Who are you?" I cried, jumping back. "D-did it work?"

"I'm Mario!" the man exclaimed yet again, folding his burly arms. "I'm going to save-a the princess. Who are you?"

"I-I'm Scott," I replied, ruffling my light brown hair. "Have you seen my friends? One is really tall with blonde hair and the other one-"

"I haven't seen anyone around here. Are you from around, a-Scott?"

"No, I'm from Earth. I'm testing out virtual reality gaming and from the looks of it, it worked!" I smiled, standing up. I had never seen or played this game in my life but it was a video game after all.

"Well, I need to get-a going. My timer's ticking and I only have six lives left," Mario stated. "If you-a want, you can come with me."

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands into the air. Mario and I began to run side-by-side killing walking mushrooms and using power up blocks along the way. After a few minutes, we pulled down a huge flag and placed one of a mushroom in its place. Mario shook my hand.

"You're a natural," he smiled.

"Scott!" cried a voice. I looked behind us and spotted Josh and Xavier. Josh had his arms around a woman with curly brown hair and a long orange dress.

"Guys! Where have you been?"

"Dude, I spawned in some place called Sarasaland and picked up this chick!" Josh announced, putting his arm around her waist. "Guys, this is Daisy."

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe we're going to have to beat this entire game before moving on," Xavier said simply.

"I've never played this game in my life though," Josh sighed.

"It's easy," I replied. "Just run through the level and pull down the flag at the end. It's kind of fun!"

Mario nodded.

"And then you save Princess Peach!"

"Princess Peach?" Josh asked. "Is she, like, hotter than Daisy?"

"Oh, Peach..." Mario seemed to be in a trance. He smiled and tears filled his eyes. "She is the most-a beautiful woman in the whole Mushroom Kingdom. She has the longest blonde hair and the most amazing blue eyes."

"Awesome," Josh grinned, letting Daisy go. Daisy folded her arms and shamefully walked away.

"Well, Bowser's a-castle is nearby. It is-a the last level. You guys are-a lucky to have spawned here," Mario stated.

We all looked up and saw a massive dark castle.

"How did I miss that?" Xavier mumbled. We all turned and began to run again. We killed a few small enemies and made it into the castle. The castle had torches lit all around. You could hear dark, ominous music and see broiling hot lava all around. I gulped and took a step back. Josh punched my arm.

"Aw, don't cower out now. There's a sexy princess waiting to be rescued, remember?"

I began to tremble and shiver. I took a deep breath, stood straight and began to run again. I don't understand how Mario could run so much- it was tiring.

After dodging numerous spiked balls, killing turtle skeletons, and jumping over lava pits, we found ourselves standing before a large red and black metal door.

"Damn, who built this place?" Josh snorted.

"A-Bowser did," Mario replied. "And he is just-a behind that door."

"Why are you so friendly?" I questioned, cocking a brow at Mario.

"Well, this is-a not the first time I've had visitors from other-a dimensions." (A/N: wink wink, AHEM "Who am I?")

Mario opened the door and there was a long hallway. We slowly walked through, our footsteps echoing through the room. At the end of the hallway, we stood still. We couldn't believe our eyes.

Before us stood a monster. He looked like a turtle but he had spikes on his back and bright red hair. I shook with fear. I was sure I would faint before I could even get near him. Above him was a large cage with the princess Mario had described.

"Mario!" he growled.

"Bowser!" Mario cried back.

"I see you've brought friends," Bowser chuckled, folding his bulky arms. "How cute."

"Let the princess free!"

Bowser laughed.

"If you want your precious princess, you're going to have to fight me!"

He clenched his fist and blew a huge fireball from his mouth which Mario dodged. So did Josh and Xavier.

The ball of fire, instead, hit me. I wailed in pain before falling to the ground.

"No!" Xavier cried, rushing to me. I began to close my eyes but I don't believe he was aware that I could still hear him. "Scott! Get up! Please!"

Josh came over and kicked me in the stomach.

"Get up, pussy!"

"Please," Xavier whispered, sitting on his knees and petting my hair. "I love you...I've always loved you. Please, I can't lose you. Not here."

My body vanished into thin air. Xavier stood up and faced Bowser with teary eyes.

"Xavier, don't," Josh sighed. Xavier's hands balled into fists. "Don't..."

Xavier punched Bowser hard in the stomach. Bowser groaned a little but began to laugh.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me!"

Mario quickly ran between Bowser's legs and jumped on the button behind him. The platform Bowser stood on vanished and my body reformed itself. I spawned next to everyone else as Bowser fell into a pit of hot lava, screaming as his body disintegrated. Mario threw his arms up as the Princess's cage fell apart and she gracefully floated down. She kissed all of us on the cheek. When she reached Josh, he grabbed her by the face and began to make out with her. Peach pulled away, blushed, and we all began to drift into unconsciousness yet again.


End file.
